The Rescue
by SpartanWolfe116
Summary: Short Story (First Published Story of Mine :) Enjoy!) Optimus is in Pursuit. After Megatron's relayed message of the capture of his Charge, Margarita, He is angered and worried. He immediately takes action in going to find Megatron and /Her/. His promise was going to be kept and he was going to make sure it stays that way. Optimus/OC


Short Story Info: Optimus is in Pursuit. After Megatron's relayed message of the capture of his Charge, Margarita, He is angered and worried. He immediately takes action in going to find Megatron and /Her/. His promise was going to be kept and he was going to make sure it stays that way. "Optimus you don't have to worry you know" She tells him softly as she places a hand on his ankle looking up at him. He looks down at her, Her long thick brown straighten hair flowed smoothly with the wind. The soft cut smile on her face made him calm a bit, then his optics met her eyes. The light from the sun showing their true color, Soft Hazel. He sighs, Something that he had picked up while being with the humans. "I... understand, But.." He was stopped by her as she laughed lightly. She then looked out to the setting sun. "Optimus... as long as you come to my rescue, then I'll be fine. As long as you protect me... I'll be fine" She paused for a moment, the two of them sat in silence, then she spoke again "Promise..." She said, this made him look down at her questionably, but she then continued "Promise me... you'll always be there to protect me Optimus..."

Present Time:

Megatron stood near the makeshift spacebridge, starring into it.

The sounds of a truck roared in the room. The shifting of metal was heard right after with a hard landing.

"Megatron" Optimus voice growled. Megatron smirked feeling the narrowed optics of his rival burning his back.

"Ah, Optimus" He explained in a cheerful tone. "It's good to see that you've actually come"

Optimus stood fully, His battle mask already on.

"Where is she Megatron... Where is Margarita" He asked, ignoring Megatrons attempts of ticking him off even more.

"Ah, the little human Femme? Why she's right here"

Megatron turns around, lifting a clawed hand. There in his grip was the unconscious limp body of Margarita. Her body leaned forward, head hung. She almost looked dead. Though Optimus optics widened slightly at the sight of her he calmed down as they went back to narrowing at Megatron.

Megatron smirked at Optimus's silence. Vihicons rolled up behind Optimus, Each taking hold of either side of his Arms. This made Optimus be put into attack mode as he ripped away from the two and began to beat them. Other Vihicons came in to join in the fight, this serving as a great distraction for Megatron.

Megatron turns around and runs into the space bridge in silence, holding the femme close as he does. Optimus Looks back hearing Megatrons retreating footsteps into the spacebridge.

He Ripped the arm off of the Vihicon in his grasp and turned around to the space bridge. Vihicons Immediately blocked his path, making Optimus skid to a stop. He needed to Get Margarita, He needed to Protect Her... That was his Promise.

His Optics narrowed dangerously and he went head on.

"Out Of My Way!" He roared.

He punched a Vihicon straight in the face plate, taking hold of its already fallen form he tossed it into another approaching Vihicon.

"Optimus!" He heard Bulkhead from behind as he pummeled two Vihicons coming at the Prime.

Both Arcee and BumbleBee drove ahead of Optimus, Transforming into their Bi-Pedal forms and began to take care of the rest in his path.

"Optimus, Go! We'll Cover you" He heard Ratchet from behind him as Ratchet cut off the arm of a Decepticon.

"Thank you Old Friend" He thanked as he ran straight to the space bridge. 'I'm coming Margarita...' He thought as he ran through the portal.

* * *

Megatron makes it through the bridge. His whole form being hit with the Icy winds of an unknown place. He slows down in his running coming to a stop and looks around at his surroundings.

"Where did that Fragging scrap send me off to...?" He growled.

He could hardly see ahead of him with the pelting snow falling down.

"O-Optimus..." Megatron looked down at the femme in his grasp.

She was waking up, though her body was still limp, her breathing shallow and visible to his optics.

"It's... cold" She continued.

Megatron narrowed his optics at her curiously as he lifted her to his faceplates. Margarita moaned softly has her head throbbed lightly. She felt herself being lifted and through her closed eyes, a red light would shine on the other side. This told her that she was now face to face with the Decepticon leader, again.

Her eyes opened slowly, her vision slightly blurred. Soon her gaze focused on the Feared leader, She was in pain and didn't want to push herself, so she stayed in place.

"Let me Go Megatron.." She growled softly.

Megatron only looked at her. He was quit interested in this little human femme for some reason. But he just couldn't find it. Without a word he looked at his surroundings once more and then began to run into the unknown, holding the femme close.

Margarita yelped as she was pressed close to his chest plates and began on a run. The snow was pelting her face, so she turned around to his chest and grasped onto him gently as she laid her head on him.

Megatron felt this as she shifted and placed her hand onto him. Unconsciously, He moved his hand slightly to cover her.

Margarita had her eyes closed but, she felt less of the cold. This made her take a peek up at Megatron, he only kept his gaze forward as he continued running.

Her mind mentally flashed a picture of Optimus in Megatrons place. Her eyes narrowed. 'Megatron... Did the same as Optimus' She thought in her mind.

Though Optimus had shielded her from the upcoming danger, Megatron was protecting her from the elements. But their actions... Were so similar.

A familiar Roar sounded from behind Megatron. As Optimus appeared and tackled him to the ground roughly. Megatron had lost hold of Margarita from the blow and she flew out of his grasp.

Her eyes widen as she flew through the air and landed roughly into the cold snow, rolling to a stop on her stomach.

Megatron growled at the unsuspected blow and rolled off with Optimus a few feet away from her. Optimus pinned Megatron down and through his fist at Megatrons faceplate roughly, catching the Decepticon by surprise.

Margarita groaned slightly as she moved her hand, closing it as she grasped some snow. Her head throbbed.

Optimus quickly looked around for Margarita, spotting her a few feet away.

"Margarita!" He called out to her unmoving form.

Megatron growled grasping Optimus's shoulder plates sliding his leg beneath the Autobot and pushed him over. Optimus landed roughly behind him.

Quickly, Megatron got up and scanned for the femme. He spots her and with a growl he stands up and runs at her.

Optimus looks up seeing Megatron advance to Margarita. With a groan he stands to his feet and makes his way at Megatron.

Margarita could hear and feel the approaching footsteps as they neared her. She turns her head to the direction seeing nothing but a huge figure running at her. But as the figure neared, she could make up shining red optics. Her eyes widened slightly as she began to try and push herself up.

Just as Megatron approached and reached down for her, Optimus ran into him driving his shoulder plate into Megatrons side sending him to the side. Megatron fell a bit away from the two as Optimus stepped in front of her protectively.

"Margarita... Are you capable of standing on your own?" He asked, not taking his optics off of Megatron.

"I can try..." She tells him softly.

"Very well, I will send Fowler our coordinates now"

"And what about you?" She looks up at him now.

"I'll be right behind you... I promise"

She smiles softly as she places her hands on either side and begins to push herself up.

"Don't make a girl a Promise... You can't keep Prime" She says as she gets to her feet.

'I intend to keep it..' He thinks softly. Optimus then turns on a commlink to the Agent.

:;:Agent Fowler, Send a Space Bridge to my coordinates now:;:

:;:You got it Prime:;: Fowler replied relieved to hear from the Prime. :;:And Margarita?:;: He asked softly.

:;:She is with me, but needs Medical attention. Call in Judy for assistance:;: Optimus informs.

:;:She's already here:;: Fowler informs him.

Optimus breaks the Link and focuses on Megatron once again, optics narrowed.

"Get ready to run Margarita..." He tells her.


End file.
